My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Gleeksabound
Summary: Kurt goes back to Lima, Ohio for his Missing Puzzle Piece. One-Shot.


**_I cried while writing this. I needed angst I guess? I need to thank my Beta redrosegal Who is amazing. Please read and review. I know I haven't updated my other story, but I feel like I wrote myself into a corner... This is the longest thing I have ever written... I cried, and cried and cried... Redrosegal cried, I kinda hope you all cry too... Otherwise I will feel like a loser. Thank you all for reading. I hope this isn't crap. Ok. I will let you read this now... _**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was back in Lima, Ohio for the first time in a few years. He couldn't bring himself back to this town; He hadn't seen the small town that last summer, right after college Graduation. He was driving his Navigator through the town that never seemed to change, and he couldn't help but reminisce about his last two visits...<p>

Kurt and Blaine had gone with each other to the Tisch School of music at NYU, right after graduation. Kurt majored in Theater and Blaine in Music. They lived in an off campus apartment together. They loved their tiny New York apartment; they celebrated every holiday together there. They only went back to Lima twice in those 4 years at NYU. The first being when Rachel and Finn had their first Child, Abigail during their third year at NYU. (The second was that summer after graduation.)

Kurt smiled as he remembered sitting in the waiting room that day with Blaine. After junior year of High School he and Rachel were the best of friends. He remembered the looks on Rachel and Finn's faces as they held their first daughter. Finn looked like his face might get stuck in that goofy grin. He remembers holding Abby, and He remembers what Rachel said to him and Blaine while they were Holding her for the first time.

"Kurt, Blaine, Me and Finn have been talking. We know you two will get married whenever one of you finally man's up and pops the question. Keeping that in mind, Will you both be Abby's Godfathers? "

Kurt didn't know whether to blush or cry at that moment, but when he looked at Blaine, he knew it was true, and he smiled as the both replied at the same time "Yes!" He and Blaine took turns holding Abby for the next few hours of her Life; they kissed her head and each other. Kurt remembers how his heart swelled whenever he looked at Blaine holding a sleeping Abby. How Blaine's voice was simply magical and carried whispered songs to the sleeping child's ears. Kurt remembers his dreams of a family with Blaine, a daughter with Blaine's eyes, and a son with Blaine's Hair. That could never happen though.

After graduation, Kurt got a role in a play in LA. Blaine wanted to move from New York because LA gave him a chance at the music business. They decided it was best for them to move, together. Since their lease on the apartment was up in June, but they weren't planning on moving till July, a summer in Lima was planned, New Directions was going to meet up. The Warbler's were planning a reunion of sorts, and it would be a good time to catch up with family.

Kurt's memories flash back to their last night in New York. Their apartment was empty same for a few boxes and 8 or 9 suitcases that contained all of the clothes that they would need for the following weeks. Blaine had surprised Kurt with tickets to Wicked. He had said it was because it was Kurt's favorite Broadway musical, and since they would not be in New York it would be a final farewell of sorts.

Kurt remembers arriving at the Theater- packed as it always was. Blaine handed him the tickets and asked him to go get their seats, he mumbled some excuse about why he would be right back and then disappeared into the crowd. Kurt didn't give it a second thought and went to find their seats. Kurt began to worry as the lights were dimming and someone was coming out on stage to introduce the show. He was worried Blaine was sick or something had happened when the man on stage began to speak.

"Welcome, to tonight's performance of Wicked. Earlier this week, I received a phone call and a strange request was made. I talked with the cast and we all agreed that we would be honored to comply with this request. I would like to invite Kurt Hummel up to the stage"

Kurt's heart began to race. He was in shock. At last the spotlight found him, and he walked up to the stage. He barely remembers the walk up the steps; He only remembers that his heart was pounding. "Where the hell was Blaine?"

He was handed a microphone and the stage lights went completely black. A spotlight came on in the left side of the stage, and there stood Blaine Anderson, looking as handsome as ever. "Blaine, what is going-" Kurt began to speak into the microphone, but was cut off by the orchestra as they began playing an all-to-familiar melody.

Then Blaine began singing

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt couldn't help but sing the second verse, and Blaine, surprisingly, let him.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

They both sang the chorus

_**You make me feel**_

_**Like I'm livin' a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Kurt was crying at this point and Blaine walked over to him and grabbed his hand while he finished singing the next verse watching Kurt all the while...

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

The Orchestra stopped playing and Blaine repeated a single line Accapella

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece..._

Blaine let the last note drift off. There was a second of silence and then the crowd had erupted into applause.

Kurt was in shock. He was just serenaded by the boy he loved. Before he could properly respond (kiss this boy into oblivion) Blaine began speaking "Thank you all very much, I just have a few words I would like to say" He looked at Kurt. "That has always been our song; I sang it to you that first day you showed up at school, I played it for you right after prom, and every anniversary since. Kurt, you mean the world to me, you are my world. I would give up anything to wake up with you next to me every morning, we have been through hell and back and got through it together; now we are about to start over, and I want us to start over together, now and forever" . As he got down on one knee, Kurt began crying again "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you please give me the honor of becoming your Husband?" Blaine pulled out a ring, it was simple, a silver band, on the inside it was engraved with the words "My missing puzzle piece". Kurt never did speak; he grabbed Blaine by the arm and lifted him up, once the ring was on his finger. He remembers the kiss that followed and the audience's catcalls and wolf-whistles as he kissed his -then fiancé, He remembers the word's Blaine said as the pulled away to breath "I'll take that as a yes" and of course his witty response "You bet your ass Mr. Hummel-Anderson"

Kurt's heart began to ache as he pulled his car into the parking spot. He had arrived at his destination. He remembers his last welcome home to Lima.

They spent the night cuddling, the next morning they left for Lima. The drove, and held hands the entire way, regardless of who was behind the wheel. When they arrived at Kurt's dad's house they were surprised to find most of New Directions, and a few Warbler's too! They all celebrated the engagement, and Blaine and Kurt saw their goddaughter. He remembers the two weeks of friends and family, of fun and Happiness. Those were the best weeks of his life. The crappy food at Breadsticks, the surprise engagement party thrown by Rachel's Dads, Puck and Quinn's impromptu wedding, he was never happier.

Not wanting to cry, he got out of his gar and walked across the grassy field. Reaching his destination he sat on the ground in front of the marble tombstone. "Hey, Blaine, I miss you." Kurt's resolve began to falter as his voice began to crack. "I miss you so much; sometimes I don't know how I can live without you. My heart hurts." He sat there and cried. He couldn't speak. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you, I just wish you were here. I can't listen to Katy Perry without crying." Kurt cries some more remembering that moment when he got the news.

He had just gotten back from the store. He was making everyone dinner because it was their last night in town. Blaine had gone out earlier and was still not home. Kurt began preparing dinner. By 6 O'clock guests were arriving. They were eating and the party had been in full swing, and Blaine still had yet to arrive. Finally at 8:37 exactly the doorbell rang, and Kurt heaved a sigh of relief because _Blaine was home. _

He answered the door and was greeted by two police officers. " Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"Your car was being driven by a Mr. Anderson earlier today, correct?"

"Yes, why is something wrong?"

"Mr. Hummel, He was in a fatal accident ….."

Kurt did not hear much after that. He fell to the floor, unable to think straight. Rachel ran over to help him and began crying and holding Kurt….

"…..in route to the hospital…"

Kurt just cried. He cried for days. After the Funeral, thankfully planned by his step brother, He left. He could not stay in this town. He couldn't go to California either. He went back to New York. He took everything they had packed and put it back where it was before they decided to move. Blaine's stuff went right back where it had been for the last 4 years.

Kurt began talking again "I couldn't lose you" I went back to New York, I taught Theater classes." I began my life without you." Kurt reached up to the necklace he was wearing and fingered the ring that was on it. "You were my missing puzzle piece, Blaine. I am missing you again. A year an a half I avoided all other males. I never wanted to love again. I am still afraid, afraid that I'll never find anyone who completes me like you do. I am afraid that I might, and I'll forget you. Blaine, I love you. There is this guy at work and he asked me out. I couldn't even respond, I started crying and I ran away. I ran away and drove here. I can never say goodbye to you Blaine"

Tears were still falling from his eyes…. "I brought you a picture of Abigail; I know you are watching over her….. I always dreamed of our kids, that we would be the greatest Dad's."

Kurt sat there for a few hours, and told Blaine about the last two years, about his students and his family. When it got dark he said goodbye.

"I don't know if you remember but 5 years ago today I met you on the stairs of Dalton. I will visit you again soon, I promise."

Kurt softly began singing a song he hadn't sung in years.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on…"_

* * *

><p><em>FIN. <em>


End file.
